Arcade games have existed for many years. They are most common at amusement parks, arcades, and other entertainment centers. Many of these arcade games require a player to accomplish some task within a game of skill to earn a reward. The task is usually simple in theory but difficult enough to retain a player's interest through several attempts at playing the game.
With the development of computers and computer processing, entertainment centers have added video games and other forms of computer-based entertainment to their inventories. Despite this evolving trend, many arcades and entertainment centers have continued to offer arcade games for their game-playing customers. However, the video games have attracted many players away from playing traditional arcade games. Thus, continued profitability of arcade games requires that they possess characteristics that draw modern game players' interest and business.
The prior art has attempted to draw a player's interest by providing a moving element within an arcade game. An example of such an arcade game is the typical ‘wheel of fortune’ arcade game. In the traditional wheel of fortune game, a rotating wheel has several indicia located on separated portions of the wheel corresponding to various rewards or penalties. A player spins the wheel and receives the reward or penalty nearest to an indicator, thus increasing or decreasing his or her score. Though the prior art includes many other arcade games, none require a player to navigate more than one moving element at a time.
The prior art has several disadvantages. The arcade games of the prior art that have only one moving element are generally not too difficult. Thus, an arcade game with only one moving element may be learned and mastered by a player within a short period of time. This is not profitable for arcade game owners and establishments. Further, the games of the prior art become boring and predictable to game players who figure out how the single moving element works into the game. This causes a game to become repetitive, predictable, and boring to players who are not likely to give such arcade games much of their business.
What is needed is an arcade game that is simple and yet difficult enough to attract players to play the arcade game.